


Long Lost Child

by HGGoods



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods
Summary: 艾瑞克回到美国的时候，他觉得一切都不是很真实。即使是他登上了瓦坎达的战机那一刻，他也觉得不是很真实。所以特查拉真的决定把他放走了。他的脑海中出现了一只黑猫把嘴中的猎物放走只为了抓捕玩乐的场景，他不确定是不是所有的猫科动物都喜欢这么做，但是他眼前这只黑豹很可能就是在做这种行为。





	1. Chapter 1

现在摆在Shuri面前屏幕上的一份报告让她有些头疼。很明显出了一点状况，这份报告不该出现在她的邮箱中，她不是‘国王’也不是一名间谍，最好的解决办法是把这份报告直接发给她哥。至于关于这份报告的内容，Shuri没有特别感兴趣，她首先看到了标题，不是可以一下子抓住人眼球的那种，不是什么‘一个外星人要炸掉半个地球’这种。当然如果真的是这么急迫的消息，她的哥哥，瓦坎达的国王不会因为一封发错的邮件而错过这个消息。

这封邮件的标题用的是瓦坎达情报机构的代号，这些代号不是什么机密，只是方便使用——标题上仅仅写了两个词，美国以及雇佣兵。要是放在以前，这并不会是什么值得让人注意的事情，但是在那个被人遗忘的瓦坎达的孩子重新出现之后，这两个词放在一起，就足够可以提起Shuri的兴趣了。她没有从国王那里听到过什么官方对于艾瑞克的调查，那么就说明这有可能是非正式的，Shuri对此并不惊讶。

如果特查拉真的放心把艾瑞克就这么放回美国，那才有些奇怪。

 

艾瑞克说，他想魂归大海。特查拉同意了——同意了大概30秒，他就反悔了。他觉得这是一个馊主意，尤其在两个人肾上腺素狂飙，又观看了瓦坎达的黄昏之后，无论是提出这个主意的艾瑞克，还是同意这个主意的特查拉，都很不负责任。也许艾瑞克毫无顾忌地闯进瓦坎达是一种错误的行为，那么让这个瓦坎达长久失去的孩子死在新国王手里，也不能称得上是正确的。

特查拉觉得当年他父亲的行为是因为没有别的选择了，那么现在的他，是有选择在手的。于是他现在做出了选择，他把艾瑞克带了回去，治好了他。如果他真的那么想魂归大海，他可以至少再等几十年。无论是把他带到Shuri那去，还是彻底让他恢复健康，这两件事都是相对来说最简单的部分。困难的部分是，该如何处理他。现在的艾瑞克在冷冻舱中，他应该在几个月前就可以‘出院回家’了，但是特查拉仍然不确定自己该如何向他解释，更重要的是，差不多其他所有人，都反对给艾瑞克解冻。

他是个战争罪犯。他谋杀了Zuri。

现在人们想要吊死艾瑞克。那么这一切就会变成他把艾瑞克从死亡边缘拉回来仅仅是为了再次把他绑起来，扔到人群面前吊死。

他不想看到这种场景。很大程度上他也不会看到这个场景，瓦坎达并没有死刑，也不会把人扔到街口吊死，至少现在不会。

他说服了大部分部落长老，甚至包括特查拉的母亲，这个过程并不轻松，游说，妥协，他甚至做出了一些也许自己永远都不会做出的决定。但是这些并不是他的母亲和一些长老看中的，他们看到了特查拉的决心，并不是他’想要’这个结果，而是他会得到这个结果。最终的结果是艾瑞克会得到一个公平的审判，长老们会参加这场审判，而特查拉将是最终做出判决结果的人。似乎一切都很顺利，但是特查拉这几个月对于审判这件事的过于专注，让他忘掉了另外一个重要因素。

那就是本次审判的主角，艾瑞克。

他对此非常不满。

从冷冻舱苏醒过来的艾瑞克，他看到的第一个人就是站在旁边的特查拉，而他说出的第一句话则是：“这里是地狱吗？”

操作着冷冻舱的Shuri探出头来，她说：“这里不是地狱。”

“那么老天一定跟我开了个恶劣的玩笑，我的天堂里竟然会有我的头号敌人。”刚刚复苏过来的身体仍然有些不受控制，他小范围地活动着身体关节，试图从冷冻舱中直起身体来。

“我不是你的敌人。”特查拉说。

“天，他竟然还会说话。”他扶着边缘，刚刚把身体支撑起来一丁点，特查拉便伸出了手，扶起艾瑞克的肩膀。这感觉很真实，真实过头了。“这里一定是最糟糕的地狱。”艾瑞克嘟哝着。

“我很抱歉我没能遵从你的决定。”特查拉说，他帮艾瑞克从冷冻舱中出来，他的身体还有些僵硬，艾瑞克仍然不能仅凭自己站稳，他扶着冷冻舱，思考着特查拉的话。

“什么……？”记忆苏醒过来，他想起了那个黄昏的景色，他和特查拉两个人笼罩在金色的阳光之中，他说他想魂归大海。“没错，你确实应该道歉。无论天堂还是地狱，我现在应该是死尸一具。”

“我把你带回了Shuri的实验室，她把你救活了。”特查拉解释道，但是他看得出艾瑞克并不期待这个解释。

把冷冻舱的程序关闭之后，Shuri便到另外一侧的操控台上开始她别的研究了，听到特查拉这边的谈话提到了自己，Shuri把埋着的头抬起来，看向艾瑞克。

“你在看什么？等着我向你说谢谢吗？下辈子吧。”艾瑞克说道。

觉得有些莫名其妙的Shuri在艾瑞克背后悄悄地竖起了中指。

“Shuri，你能先出去一下吗？”特查拉说。

“什么？”她哥哥的请求让Shuri有些惊讶，她大声抗议，“hey，这里是我的实验室。”

“Please。”特查拉真诚地说道。

“好吧。”Shuri勉强地点点头，她告诉自己这一切都不是因为她想这么做，只是因为她那个哥哥投射过来的目光。每到这时她都非常想询问Nakia在面对特查拉的目光时是怎么忍住没有答应他所有的请求的，没人能从瓦坎达国王特查拉的眼神攻势中存活下来，除了Nakia。也许现在就是个非常好的时机询问一下她，“只有一个要求，别让他对我实验室里的东西动手动脚，我可不想回来的时候看到一个被砸得乱七八糟的实验室。”

“我保证。”特查拉说。

从艾瑞克身边经过的时候Shuri给了他一个‘你最好注意一点’的眼神。

刚刚苏醒过来的艾瑞克很快地就感觉到自己的体力渐渐恢复了，他开始缓慢地获得了身体的控制权，胸口处的伤口似乎已经是很多年前的一样，他下意识地伸出手去寻找伤口的位置，但是那里却什么都没有。瓦坎达的科技永远都不会让他失望，他忍不住去想，如果当年的老国王愿意的话，他也可以把自己濒死的兄弟带回瓦坎达……他的思绪很快地被特查拉打断了。

“……一个审判。”特查拉说。

艾瑞克没有听到前面的话，但是他听到了那个词，审判。所以说特查拉准备把已经死过一次的他推上某处悬崖峭壁，在一群非洲长老的注视之下给他来一个世纪审判。他把他从死亡拽回来的目的就是为了再次把他推向死亡，艾瑞克想，瓦坎达的国王脑子里真的满是一些扭曲的想法。

“要么杀了我，要么放了我。我才不会出席你们所谓的审判。操你们的审判。我不需要你们这些小丑来决定我的生死。”他情绪激动，一只手握成了拳，朝着身下的冷冻舱砸去，发出了令人担忧的声音。他的行为十有八九不会对那个精密的仪器造成任何损坏，但是特查拉还记得他答应了Shuri确保艾瑞克不会对她的实验室进行任何破坏。

“瓦坎达并没有死刑。”特查拉冷静地回答。

“所以你们只是准备把我关起来。”特查拉的冷静和艾瑞克现在的情绪形成了鲜明的对比，他不知道这个瓦坎达的国王想从自己这得到什么，他已经得到过了艾瑞克的死亡，那早就是他唯一能给出的东西了。“我宁愿死也不会在你们的监狱里度过下半生的。”

“我会阻止你的。”他听到了艾瑞克的一声嗤笑，大概他不认为特查拉可以阻止他，之前没人能阻止他成为艾瑞克齐尔蒙格，现在的特查拉也不可能阻止他夺走自己的生命。“我会把你救回来。”

这句话才是像一记挥向艾瑞克腹部的重拳，他脸上不屑的笑容冷却了下去，他的腹部绞疼。他仍然身处Shuri的实验室之中，身边的环境没有任何变化，特查拉说着这些话的时候甚至没有任何动作，但是周围的空气就好像被抽走了一样，艾瑞克觉得自己得不到足够的氧气使自己的大脑变得清醒。

所以这里的确是地狱。

“我以为在瓦坎达死亡不是终点，而是一个开端。”艾瑞克从自己获取的关于瓦坎达信息堆里挖掘出来了这句话，他现在不知道特查拉在想什么，而这个现实让他感到恐惧。从他成为齐尔蒙格之后他的旅程开始变得简单，可以预知，他通常只有两条路可以走，杀戮和死亡。谋杀别人和被人谋杀，这样可以预知的道路他驾轻就熟，直到现在，瓦坎达的国王准备按着他的头，把他押上另外一条未知的道路。他有权对此感到恐惧。

“我的父亲是这样认为的。”特查拉的手下意识地抚摸着自己的戒指，他曾经说过一次这样的话，只不过这两次是完全不同的状况。上一次他是准备夺走一个人的生命，而这次，他准备救下一个人的生命。“但是我不是我的父亲。”

问题从‘他想要什么’变成了‘他可以做什么’。而艾瑞克知道后者的答案，特查拉几乎可以做任何事。他可以把自己推到受审席上，他可以流露出怜悯，可以请求瓦坎达人民饶过艾瑞克的性命，接着他可以把艾瑞克塞进监狱，他可以把艾瑞克关到任何地方。特查拉有足够的能力可以保证艾瑞克不会做出任何自我伤害的行为，即使他无法保证，那么最后的选择就会变成把艾瑞克重新塞进他身后的冷冻舱之中。而艾瑞克知道，他就是知道，特查拉会这么做，他不会顾及艾瑞克的想法，他不会顾及他的感受，把他所剩的自尊用怜悯一点一点撕碎，接着把他钉在瓦坎达的历史柱上。

艾瑞克并不信仰任何上帝，现在他却想当面询问豹神，这就是你们给瓦坎达选择的残忍的国王。他想让瓦坎达的人民过来看看他们国王真实的面目，看看他是如何不见血的谋杀别人的。

“操你的，特查拉。”艾瑞克说。

Shuri没有目击到在实验室里发生的对话，这不意味着她没办法了解到。特查拉没有把这个对话当成什么秘密谈话，否则他会把艾瑞克带到一个没有摄像头的地方，即使是了解到实验室里各处摄像头存在的特查拉也没有故意避开他们，他只是想单独和艾瑞克聊一聊。在那之后，Shuri观看了一次录像，对于特查拉的决定，她没有什么太多的看法，没错，她确实反对特查拉把艾瑞克带进她的实验室，请求他治好这个和他们失去联系十几年的堂兄弟。她也对特查拉强硬的态度感觉到不解，他反复看着特查拉对艾瑞克说‘我会把你带回来’的那个片段，她的哥哥并不是刚刚下了这个决定，也许在艾瑞克沉睡在冷冻舱里这几个月的时间里，特查拉在游说母亲的时候，他就已经下了这个决定。而Shuri对于特查拉来说，还有一个优势，他可以从几个不同的角度观察艾瑞克，她发现艾瑞克对于特查拉的这个决定表现出了强烈地不安。她甚至可以从录像之中感受到艾瑞克的情绪，这让Shuri觉得几乎有些不可思议，从什么时候开始艾瑞克齐尔蒙格会对任何事感到不安？

审判并没有发生。没有‘瓦坎达的人民围成一圈朝他吐口水’的情节，也没有特查拉坐在王座之上发表感人肺腑的演讲这样的桥段。艾瑞克的确被关了起来，只是他没有被关在什么没有阳光，潮湿的牢房之中，他被关在了王宫之中。这叫做什么来着，‘自宅监禁’？幸亏瓦坎达的国王不是住在一栋公寓或者房屋之中，他不用每天都看到特查拉的母亲和妹妹，他可不想天天上演家庭肥皂剧的戏码，他需要面对的仅仅是一群24/7跟着他的皇家卫兵，他认得其中一个人，那个一直跟在特查拉身边的女人，Okoye。看起来特查拉下了不小的决心要确保自己不会抓起瓦坎达王宫的烛台戳向自己的喉咙——well，王宫里本来也没有任何真实的烛台。

在他从冷冻舱中出来之后过了一段时间，艾瑞克才知道他已经被冷冻了有数月了，他不知道这段时间里都发生了什么，特查拉没有告诉他，这也就意味着其他人也不会告诉艾瑞克。而在特查拉把艾瑞克‘自宅监禁’的这一个月中，他几乎见不到什么人。Shuri来过两次，第一次她朝着艾瑞克的身体里注射了什么东西，他没有去询问，因为他知道自己不会得到答案。站在一旁的特查拉也不像是会解释的样子。第二次Shuri过来也是来检查艾瑞克的身体，她拿着一些奇奇怪怪的小玩意在艾瑞克身上扫描着，他不禁在想瓦坎达的科技到底领先美国多少，十年，二十年，还是五十年。即使毕业于MIT也不能让他仅从外表就确定这些东西的结构。在他成为瓦坎达国王这一短暂的时间中，他花了太多时间研究那些武器，早知道如此他就该花一点时间去研究那个实验室其他的一些东西。

Shuri仅仅来过两次，那之后再出现的都是普通的医生，艾瑞克不知道是因为Shuri不愿意再面对着艾瑞克摆给她看的那张臭脸，还是特查拉认为已经没有必要让瓦坎达最聪明的人来帮着一个杀人犯检查身体了。而特查拉不是每一次都会出现，但是当他出现的时候，他会给艾瑞克一些信息。这种感觉其实很糟糕，特查拉像一个禁足了自己孩子的父亲一样，每次出现都是一副苦口婆心的样子。倒不是说艾瑞克曾经被禁足过，这种‘惩罚’不会出现在那些他曾经待过的混乱不堪的寄养家庭中。

最开始特查拉带来的消息是瓦坎达终于决定要开放了。特查拉没有说出口，但是他脸上清楚地写着‘这不就是你想要的吗’。艾瑞克对此嗤之以鼻，这个男人想要什么，他难道希望艾瑞克冲上去给他一个拥抱并且告诉他‘你做得太棒了’。那么这个瓦坎达的国王一定离疯不远了。他有时会说很多，有时又只是简短得像是汇报一样把消息扔给艾瑞克，这主要看艾瑞克的心情如何，而看懂他不是一件难事，他通常把表情挂在自己的脸上，而被监禁在瓦坎达的王宫里，很明显不会让艾瑞克很高兴。

最经常的状况就是特查拉出现，一股脑地把最近发生的事情扔给艾瑞克，比如他买下了几座Harlem的大楼，其中包括艾瑞克曾经的住处，这只让艾瑞克皱了皱眉头。而在这些杂乱无章的琐事之中，特查拉提到了一件事，美国政府请求瓦坎达把艾瑞克引渡回去，不过他们两个国家之间是没有引渡协议的。令人疑惑的是美国人是如何得知艾瑞克存活这个消息的，除了特查拉的家人，和几个长老之外，再没有人知道艾瑞克还活着这件事了。不过即使两国之间真的存在引渡协议，瓦坎达的国王如果不想的话，他也可以拒绝引渡。至于美国人想把艾瑞克带回去的原因也不是那么难猜，要么是想研究他已经服用过心形草的艾瑞克，要么是想把他带回去吊死。美国可没有完全废弃死刑——

“为什么？”艾瑞克随口问道。他只是顺着特查拉的话说下去而已，美国人到底想对他做什么对他根本造成不了任何困扰。与其担忧千里之外的美国人，还不如想想如何让特查拉现在从这里滚出去，他已经是一个囚犯了，却还是无法享受他需要的安静。

“他们想把你开肠破肚。”特查拉说。

“哇，这太可怕了。”艾瑞克面无表情地说道，生怕特查拉听不出他口气中的嘲讽。

“或者把你送上电椅。”

“即使是落后的美国也几乎不再使用电椅执行死刑了。”艾瑞克说，“多上网看看外面的世界吧。”

特查拉没有对艾瑞克这些发言有任何的回应，这让艾瑞克多少有些不爽。倒也不是他期望特查拉会做出什么反应，只是这一切让他感觉到自己像是面对成年人无理取闹的孩子。

“把我送回去。”艾瑞克说。他不想再继续在瓦坎达待下去了，更详细一点，他不想在这个乏味的王宫里待下去了。他没指望特查拉会立刻同意，但是他需要让特查拉知道，他早晚会离开这里，不计任何代价。

“为什么？”特查拉问。不是漫不经心的随口一问，他像是真的不懂一样问着，那个词里面带着无法忽视的浓重口音。

“你是认真的吗？”艾瑞克说，“我想要的就是瓦坎达可以拥抱这个世界，现在你做到了——你做得还很不错，还买了几栋Harlem的大楼，‘太棒了’。我也是时候回家去了，既然你不准备把我打发到监狱里去，也不准备砍我的头。那么我为什么还要留在这里？”

“这就是你的家。”特查拉说。

“啥？”艾瑞克紧皱眉头，他觉得这是个笑话，但是却未曾发笑。“这儿是我家？你在开什么玩笑。就连那些糟糕的寄养家庭都比这里像家。省省吧，国王陛下。”

他没有得到特查拉的回应，什么都没有，国王陛下脸色阴沉，他到底是因为艾瑞克的话而有些不快，还是他进来的时候就是如此，艾瑞克已经不记得了。特查拉站起来，转身就走。

“你要去哪？”艾瑞克站起来，追着特查拉走了出去，那些站在角落里一直沉默着的皇家卫兵突然钻出来，挡住了艾瑞克的去路。

“关于你的要求，我会考虑的。”那个即将消失在艾瑞克视线中的背影突然停了下来，他没有转过身来，只是站在那里，对艾瑞克说道。

 

“我重新对它进行了设计，现在这身战甲会比以前的那个更有效率。”Shuri说道，她开始向特查拉展示着战甲的新功能，并且努力忽视掉刚才特查拉说的话。他一定是在开玩笑（虽然她几乎从没见过特查拉开玩笑时的样子），或者是Shuri最近在实验室里工作得实在太久了，她已经劳累到出现幻觉。

“Shuri……”特查拉叹了一口气，无奈地说。

“你是认真的吗，老哥。你准备把艾瑞克那家伙放走？”她终于把埋在数据中的头抬起来。自从他把身体上插着一把刀的艾瑞克拖到她的实验室那一刻，特查拉就在脱轨的道路上一去不复返。一个糟糕的决定接着一个糟糕的决定，也许让艾瑞克活下来还能勉强称为是符合逻辑的，那么现在准备把艾瑞克放回美国又是符合的哪国逻辑？“你不会真的以为跟他看一场黄昏他就会变成好人了吧？”

“我没有这么认为。”特查拉说。“但是你把他继续留在瓦坎达也不是解决问题的方法。”

“那么把他重新冷冻起来。至少我可以不用再继续看到他。”

“到什么时候为止呢？”特查拉低声说，他的话并不是一个问句。过了几秒钟，特查拉突然想到了什么，他看向自己的妹妹，“至少不用再看到他？他住在王宫的另一侧，如果不是特意过去的话，你永远也不会看到他。”

“那两次帮他检查身体就已经足够了。”Shuri耸耸肩。

“他的身体如何？”

“好得很。他现在健康得可以和犀牛决斗去了。”Shuri回答道。

 

艾瑞克回到美国的时候，他觉得一切都不是很真实。即使是他登上了瓦坎达的战机那一刻，他也觉得不是很真实。所以特查拉真的决定把他放走了。他的脑海中出现了一只黑猫把嘴中的猎物放走只为了抓捕玩乐的场景，他不确定是不是所有的猫科动物都喜欢这么做，但是他眼前这只黑豹很可能就是在做这种行为。很显然美国人没能说服特查拉，瓦坎达的国王把艾瑞克交到他们手里。同样地他也没有给艾瑞克任何解释，特查拉只是把他从王宫中拉出来，带他上了那架战机，询问了艾瑞克想去的地方，就是这么简单。

瓦坎达的新国王在离开之前，只说了一句话：“尽量不要杀任何人。”

接着特查拉就离开了。仿佛他只是一个把自己的弟弟送到一个派对现场的大哥，然后在开车离开之前嘱咐自己的弟弟不要喝太多酒。而任何正常的人都会知道‘尽量不要喝酒’这句话就是废话，这是一个派对，他的目的就是喝酒，然后操一个姑娘，或者几个。

去他妈的‘尽量不要杀任何人’。

即使这一切都非常顺利，他离开了那个让他感觉到不舒服的瓦坎达王宫，他离开了特查拉的视线，他也离开了那些皇家卫士眼睛中的蔑视。但是艾瑞克仍然对此感到不满。他虽然在自己的公寓外，但是他根本没有钥匙，他甚至没有手机可以给开锁公司打电话（当然即使有手机他多半也不会这么做）。艾瑞克的选择简单粗暴，他踹开了自己公寓的门，踹门过程中引发的噪音吸引了他邻居的注意力。隔壁的那扇门开了一条缝，一个神经兮兮的白人从门缝盯着他，艾瑞克非常确定那家伙背后的一只手里拿着一把开了保险的枪。

“你在看什么？”艾瑞克对此毫不在意，他反倒期望这个家伙会举着枪出来，那么他的邻居可能就会成为他离开瓦坎达之后杀的第一个人。他的脑海里已经浮现出了特查拉那张愚蠢的脸，在特查拉离开之后，艾瑞克连遵守那个承诺超过五分钟都做不到，特查拉得知这件事之后的表情一定很精彩。“从来没见过丢钥匙的人是如何进家门的吗？”

这里只是艾瑞克的一个临时落脚点，狭小的公寓中有一些武器和现金，艾瑞克把这些东西从保险箱中拿出来，他在其他的地方还有别的安全屋，他不想在这里多做停留，隔壁那个神经质的邻居多半已经报了警。

 

三个星期之后。

美国人这个时候也已经得知艾瑞克还活着的消息了，以政府的名义联系了特查拉，表达了对于这件事的不满。显然艾瑞克回到美国本土之后并没有低调行事，他还活着的消息很快地传遍了他的旧圈子。这是他故意泄漏出去的，作为一个雇佣兵，他的首要目标就是‘被雇佣’，如果没人知道艾瑞克还活着，那么自然也不会有人雇佣他。

看到特查拉一脸疲惫地走进自己的实验室，Shuri没给他哥喘息的机会，直接开始播放新闻，“你知道，美国人对于我们把艾瑞克放回去非常不满。”

“这一大早所有人都在跟我说这件事。”刚刚晨会中所有的长老都在和特查拉说这件事，他没想到进了Shuri的实验室，听到的仍然是这个。“从什么时候开始我们开始在意美国人是怎么想的了？”

“自从你做了那个‘瓦坎达决定给世界提供帮助’的演讲之后？”

“瓦坎达决定帮助他们，而不是决定听他们毫无意义的抱怨。”特查拉说。

“也不是完全毫无意义。我们毕竟放出去了一个自称是Killmonger的家伙。”Shuri说，“hey，老哥。你觉得艾瑞克在没事的时候会做什么打发时间？”

“呃，”特查拉一愣，他眨了眨眼睛，想了一下，“电子游戏？”

Shuri挑起了一边的眉毛，表示强烈怀疑。

“说起来，艾瑞克现在在哪？”特查拉问道。

艾瑞克现在在一间酒吧里，他坐在吧台一侧已经有一阵子了，有几个姑娘过来搭讪，他都是有一搭没一搭地聊着，他总是询问那些姑娘的职业是什么，之后这些人就会反问他是做什么的。艾瑞克这时会把自己腰间的枪给他们看，非常认真地告诉他们，自己的职业是一名雇佣杀手。当过来搭讪的人没有从艾瑞克的双眼中看到一丝开玩笑的迹象，他们都会脸色大变地离开。而最后一个被艾瑞克吓到的姑娘转身离开时实在是太匆忙了，她直接和一个陌生人撞了个满怀。

“实在抱歉。”那个金发的姑娘低着头略显慌乱地说。

注意到动静的艾瑞克随意地转头，却看到了瓦坎达的新国王正在安抚着那名受惊了的金发姑娘。艾瑞克看到那个男人脸上温和的笑容，和搭在那个女人身上的双手。他虽然无法看到那个金发女人的表情，但是单从背影来看，原本紧绷的姿态已经渐渐放松下来，所以瓦坎达的国王对女孩也有一手（又是一个毫无用处的信息）。特查拉仍然在和那个女人对话，但是有一瞬间，他抬起了双眼，目光正好和转头过来的艾瑞克对上，他的表情仍然是温和的，但是那双黑色的双眼中却有些冰冷。

现在艾瑞克的夜晚彻底被特查拉给毁了。毕竟瓦坎达的国王肯定不是饭后散步到这间纽约的酒吧里来的，艾瑞克不爽地转过身，他又点了一杯龙舌兰，没有什么迟疑，直接一饮而尽。他在账单附近扔下一张纸币，站起身来准备离开。但是他在离开之前，却被人抓住了手腕，看起来特查拉和那个女人的对话已经结束，瓦坎达的国王按着艾瑞克的手腕把他重新拽回到了吧台的椅子上。

“你要去哪？”特查拉把酒保叫过来，“再来一杯他之前点的酒。”

“与你无关。”他试图挣脱开特查拉把自己手腕按在吧台上的手，但是那几根手指就像是钉下去的一般，艾瑞克根本挣扎不开，他这才注意到了特查拉那只手上似乎覆盖着某种装甲，就好像是黑豹的战甲一样，这一定是Shuri发明出来的什么小玩意。

酒吧昏暗的灯光显然没有让酒保注意到特查拉手上奇怪的东西，又或者是他注意到了而选择无视，总之酒保重新给艾瑞克到了一杯龙舌兰，就到吧台的另一边服务其他人去了。

“把它喝了。”特查拉的手仍然没有松开，他的手指已经快要陷进木制的吧台之中了。

“什么？”艾瑞克不明白特查拉到底想做什么，他再次试着抽出自己的手腕，但是失败了，“不，我不想继续喝了。你到底在这做什么？难道不是还有一个国家等着你去管理吗？”

“我只是来看看你有没有继续做回Killmonger。”特查拉说道，不知道是灯光实在太暗，还是艾瑞克之前喝了太多的龙舌兰，他有些看不清楚特查拉现在的表情，他就当作这句话是国王的嘲讽好了。

“所以你是过来看看我有没有在酒吧里大开杀戒？”艾瑞克哼了一声，不怀好意地笑着，“你要是晚来一步，我说不定就会把整间酒吧的人杀光了。”

事实上，别说杀人了，他最近就连开枪的机会都没有。虽然艾瑞克还活着的消息差不多人尽皆知，可是却没有任何生意找上门来。一定是有人进行了某种干预，他不知道是美国人还是瓦坎达人，多半是后者，毕竟瓦坎达的国王现在就坐在他的对面。

对于他不着边际的话的回应，特查拉的另一只手拿起了那杯吧台上的龙舌兰，仰着脖子倒进了嘴中。

“如果你只是来喝酒的，那你现在能把手松……”艾瑞克的话被一种他没想到过的方式粗暴地打断了，特查拉放下手中的酒杯，把手搭到了艾瑞克的脖颈上，他猛地一拉，两个人之间的距离瞬间缩小到零，鼻尖贴着鼻尖。特查拉的嘴唇贴过去的时候，艾瑞克才注意到他没有把那杯龙舌兰全部咽下去，这不能算作是一次成功的接吻，反倒是小行星撞上了地球，一切都混乱无比，他们的嘴唇贴在一起，在另一方抗拒之下，龙舌兰顺着两个人的下颌流到了喉咙上。

“操……”艾瑞克一把推开特查拉的肩膀，他用手胡乱地抹着嘴上的龙舌兰，忍不住咒骂道。这个瓦坎达的国王脑子里到底哪根弦出了问题，艾瑞克试图从特查拉脸上的表情中找到一点答案，但是他没想到自己会看到这样的眼神。坐在他对面的特查拉伸出舌头舔了一圈自己的嘴唇，把上面残留的酒精咽了下去，他的胸口不知道是因为什么缘故起伏着，也许是刚才突然起来的亲吻，也许是酒精。

而那双黑色的眼睛。艾瑞克紧紧地盯着他们。

他突然就明白了。那双眼睛中的神色不是单纯的冷漠，而是极力克制之下的产物。艾瑞克像是发现了什么新玩具一样，他脸上再次露出了一丝挑衅的笑容。

“所以说，瓦坎达的国王是个想操自己堂弟的某种变态吗？”他在试图激怒特查拉。但是他脸上的笑容随着特查拉几乎没有变化的神情渐渐消失了，艾瑞克心底涌上来一种不好的感觉。

他在试图激怒国王。

而国王并没有被激怒。


	2. Chapter 2

他感觉过了很久，覆盖着黑色战甲的手牢牢地按压着艾瑞克的手腕，压迫着上面的血管，艾瑞克的指尖有些发麻。他感觉过了很久——但是实际上只是短短地几分钟，艾瑞克吞咽了一下，他的嘴里还残留着廉价的酒精味。也许特查拉决定这已经足够表明他的观点，他松开了自己的手。艾瑞克能听到酒吧中乏味的音乐，酒精混合在一起的味道，在这个拥挤的酒吧角落里似乎什么都没有发生。唯一能证明的就只剩下吧台的木质桌面上，那五个深浅不一的坑洞，就像是黑豹陛下把这里当成了磨爪板一样。

因为某种原因，特查拉离完全失控就只有一步之遥。他抽回去的那只手上面覆盖着的黑色战衣已经消失，只剩下一串珠子，如果不仔细查看的话，它们看起来非常像基莫由珠。但是艾瑞克近距离地观察过那些著名的珠子，和特查拉手腕上的这个几乎没有什么相似处——除了他们都是圆滚滚的——珠子。而且艾瑞克从来都没听说过基莫由珠可以释放出装甲，至少他是这么了解的。也许这是Shuri的新发明，原理和激活黑豹战衣的那串项链可能是一样的，这个想法把艾瑞克的眼神领到了特查拉的上半身，他仍然戴着他的战衣项链，虽然没有随意地显露出来。但是艾瑞克足够敏锐，在特查拉把他的头拽过去的时候，他注意到了那串项链的存在。他可能没法把特查拉脖子上的那串项链给扯下来，但是也许他能拿到那串珠子——显然除了可以惹恼国王陛下以外，没有任何合理的理由驱使他这么做。

“我很抱歉。”特查拉说。

所以现在已经发展成一种模式了吗？他做一些糟糕的事，接着他开始道歉。艾瑞克听不出他是认真的，还是只是随口说说。他很确信特查拉的道歉里有80%都是在扯淡，剩下20%勉强可以算是真心的。他上一次（也是第一次）和艾瑞克道歉，是他违背了艾瑞克的意愿把他从死神手里硬生生拽回来，没错，对于瓦坎达的国王来说，扭曲一个人的意志是值得道歉的。那么这次的原因是什么，因为特查拉强行亲吻了他，还是因为他差点折断艾瑞克的手腕？

他可是一个‘真正的绅士'。会对自己无礼的行为道歉，却对自己父亲谋杀的行为三缄其口。

特查拉也许可以骗过‘淳朴的’瓦坎达人民，他也许可以骗过自己的家人，该死的，他说不定连自己都骗过去了。但是艾瑞克不是生活在童话世界中的‘瓦坎达人’。他看过那种神情，他认得那种神情，他从各色人眼中见过无数次了，那是‘我想要得到某种东西’的神情。根据他一分钟之前的行为，艾瑞克可以很确定他想要的究竟是什么。这就是瓦坎达的国王，虚伪至极。特查拉把自己救回来不是为了什么狗屁正义，也不是因为上一代的错误判断而觉得有愧于他，他只是为了他自己。

‘我不是全世界的国王，我是瓦坎达的国王。’特查拉曾经这样说。

他不是任何人的国王。特查拉只是他自己需求的国王。他所谓的职责只是为了满足一己私欲。

艾瑞克觉得自己要吐了。没有人能看清楚特查拉的真面目，他对此也无能为力，没有人会在在一个仁慈的国王和一个身上背负这几千条人命并且自称是‘杀人魔’的雇佣兵之间选择后者。

在艾瑞克挤出什么难听的话之前，特查拉就已经离开了座位，他在自己的酒杯旁边留下了一叠纸币。艾瑞克注意到了那一叠钱，别说是买一杯廉价的龙舌兰，就是把整个酒吧的酒都喝个遍都绰绰有余了。而酒保比艾瑞克更早注意到了这个异常，也不知道他单纯是个好人还是仅仅没有反应过来，他叫住了已经穿过大半个酒吧的特查拉。

“那是修理桌子的钱。”特查拉简单地解释了一下，接着推开了这间街角拥挤酒吧的大门。

捏着那一叠钱，酒保粗略地估计了下大概有二十几张的样子，他虽然听到了特查拉的话，却还是有些不懂，‘修理桌子’？桌子出了什么问题？他再次看向刚才特查拉坐着的位置，就在酒杯旁边，距离艾瑞克不远的地方，原本平滑的桌子上出现了五个凹陷，在酒保的角度看过去几乎就像是手指陷进了桌子。但是谁的手指能按进实木的桌子之中——？酒保疑惑地看向艾瑞克，似乎刚才那个男人和这个酒吧的常客是认识的，虽然酒保不知道艾瑞克的名字，但是在他工作在这里的几年之中，艾瑞克经常会在这里喝酒，而他的身边也通常会有女人陪着。

“怎么？”注意到酒保投射过来的目光，艾瑞克耸耸肩，用表情告诉酒保‘这又不是我做的’。“那叠钱修理这个老古董绰绰有余了吧。我现在还需要一轮龙舌兰，”他拍了拍手，“别看了，去给我倒酒。”

 

这不是他第一次宿醉，但却是在艾瑞克服用心形草之后第一次宿醉，这意味着——根本不存在任何宿醉。他在自己的安全屋中醒来，他躺在随便放置在卧室角落的床垫上，睁开了双眼，天花板这次没有在他眼前开始旋转起来，就好像他昨天喝进身体的酒精都是白开水一样，他感受不到一点宿醉的感觉，这反而让他更难受了。没有人喜欢宿醉，没有人喜欢第二天一早天旋地转，也没人喜欢趴在马桶旁边把胆汁都呕吐出来的感觉。但是彻底没有了宿醉的感觉也不是什么值得高兴的事，无比清醒的头脑让艾瑞克意识了问题，一个困扰着他差不多整整一个月的问题。

他失业了。

现在的艾瑞克需要工作。他需要打断什么人的肋骨，他需要朝着什么人的脸挥拳，他不能继续忍受在房间里砸沙袋的日子了。他需要找到琳达。琳达曾经是他的联络人，艾瑞克认识她超过十年了。他们在第一次合作的时候就一拍即合，只是在克劳死之前，琳达一直都是为克劳工作的——那是她的全职工作，她偶尔会帮艾瑞克找一些活儿干，也偶尔会和艾瑞克上床。但是自从那次艾瑞克射中了她的肩膀之后，琳达就从艾瑞克的雷达中消失了。也许是因为艾瑞克朝她开了一枪，又或许是因为他杀了她的老板。无论怎样，在艾瑞克回到美国之后几乎第一件事就是联系琳达，但是不出所料，他没有得到任何回信。

不光是琳达，更像是所有人都是躲着艾瑞克，仿佛一夜之间，美国人民再也不需要一把‘hired gun’了，艾瑞克才不会相信他才离开短短几个月，美国突然就变成了乐土，大家一瞬间就停止了互相射击。也许艾瑞克不知道琳达在哪，但是她很清楚琳达会做什么。在她还和艾瑞克保持着双重关系的时候，琳达不仅仅是把艾瑞克推荐给雇主，她会和艾瑞克一起执行任务，这么多年他们已经合作过不知道多少次了。尤其是现在克劳死了，艾瑞克知道琳达现在会低调一点，尽量不去做超出她舒适区的活儿——也就是说她下一个活计很大程度上会是一次抢劫。现在艾瑞克知道琳达在做什么，那么他只需要了解到最近有什么值得琳达下手的东西出现，他就可以轻易地知道她在哪。

艾瑞克调查了一遍最近差不多所有他们可以‘获取’的东西，比较吸引人注意的并没有太多，比如来自中国的一些文物，足够贵重，但是过于庞大。他还注意到了会有一辆运送钻石的车，很值钱，但是钻石也仅仅就是钻石，这年头，没人会真的在意钻石。最终吸引到艾瑞克注意力的是一批非洲的展品，这是一个小型展览，仅仅看这批物品粗略的描述，就能知道展品的拥有者都不确定这些古老的东西具体属于哪个部落。但是无视掉那些草率的描述，艾瑞克很清楚，这是瓦坎达的东西，而琳达也知道。

 

他立刻认出了琳达。她背着一个双肩包，戴着一副眼镜，穿着就像是一个大学生——她手上正拿着一本博物馆的小册子，询问着馆中的工作人员。艾瑞克走了过去，他能听到琳达的声音，现在他更加确定了琳达就是在假扮大学生——留学生。她的口音听起来就像Shuri，这勾起了他一点不好的回忆。艾瑞克绕了一圈，假装是在很远处注意到了琳达，他站在几米远的地方，举起手，大声喊道：“hey！琳达！”他确保自己的声音足够响亮，可以让半个大厅里的人都听得到他的声音。

"艾瑞克？"听到自己的名字在博物馆中回荡着，琳达猛地回头，看到艾瑞克正大幅度地挥着自己的手，脸上挂着故意做出来的愚蠢的笑容。她尴尬地朝着旁边的工作人员笑笑，走到艾瑞克旁边拽着他就往外走。“你在这做什么！？”她难以置信地问道。

“你又在这做什么？”艾瑞克反问。

“呃……”

“还有你这是什么打扮？”艾瑞克伸手去搂她的腰。

“你不应该在这。”琳达推开了艾瑞克的手，她向后退了一大步，浑身上下写满了抗拒。“他们想要你的命。”

“我知道。”艾瑞克漫不经心地回答。他知道琳达口中的‘他们’是指谁，美国人，美国政府，CIA。留一个曾经被政府雇佣的杀人犯在外面晃荡对CIA的名声实在不是太好，“他们几年前就想要我的命了。我现在活得不是好好的吗？”

“不。”琳达摇摇头，“不止是CIA，还有其他人想要你的命。”她注意到了艾瑞克挑起的眉毛，“不，我不知道他们是谁，我只是听到了一些风声。你现在需要做的是低调行事。”

低调行事？如果艾瑞克想要低调行事，他就应该继续待在瓦坎达，毕竟在那里只有Ramonda想要他的命，无论她是怎么答应特查拉的，在她眼里艾瑞克也许永远都会是那个‘差点杀掉自己儿子的谋杀犯’。“他们尽可以试试。”艾瑞克说，“别担心，一切都会没事的。”

“艾瑞克……”

“别再一脸不高兴了。”艾瑞克伸手把琳达拽进了怀里，这次那个姑娘没有抵抗，任由艾瑞克在他脸上亲了一口，“所以说，‘派对’在哪里？”

 

他最先看到了几张陌生的面孔，也许是琳达的人，也许是克劳的人，他不是很清楚。接着在这间琳达的安全屋中，艾瑞克注意到了一张熟悉的脸，仅仅是侧脸，他甚至还穿过了大半个房间去确认自己是不是认错了，直到那个低头整理武器的家伙抬起头，“哦，hey，艾瑞克。”

“你认真的吗？”艾瑞克无视了那个人伸出的手，他怒气冲冲，却又忍不住发笑，他质问着琳达，“你把布莱克找来帮你？琳达，你是不是疯了？”

“我也很高兴见到你，混蛋！”布莱克站在艾瑞克的背后大吼。

“你需要闭上你的嘴！”艾瑞克吼了回去。

“而你需要冷静下来。”琳达拽着艾瑞克走进一间卧室，瞪了一眼还在朝艾瑞克竖中指的布莱克，关上了卧室的门。

“不，我不需要。你雇佣了布莱克来帮你，却把我晾在一边？你脑子有什么毛病，琳达？”

“我没有雇佣他，有人雇佣了我们。我也是为别人工作。”琳达说。

“而你没有跟你的雇主提到我？琳达，我以为我们……”

“不是你想得那样。”琳达打断了艾瑞克，她叹了一口气，“他们知道你的存在，也知道我和你的关系。但是他们明确地提出，不需要艾瑞克齐尔蒙格搀和进来。”

“什么？为什么？”有那么一瞬间艾瑞克甚至以为这是特查拉在从中作梗，虽然他不确定瓦坎达的国王是怎么影响到犯罪分子对于雇佣兵的选择，但是艾瑞克实在想不出还有什么人可以做到这一点。

“你杀了克劳，记得吗？”琳达无奈地说。

“克劳？”艾瑞克说，“谁他妈的会在意克劳那个混蛋？”

“没人在意克劳。”虽然琳达和克劳有着长达十年以上的合作，但是他们之间的关系完全是职业上的，他们甚至说不上是朋友，克劳可以说是那种连犯罪分子都会厌恶的混蛋，“但是克劳雇佣了你。而你杀了他，你杀了你的雇主。”

“那是因为……”艾瑞克试图解释。

“没人在乎具体发生了什么。对于其他人来说事情简单明了，克劳雇佣了你，你杀了他，就这样。人们不喜欢雇佣兵谋杀他们的雇主，犯罪分子也不喜欢雇佣一颗会炸到自己的定时炸弹。”

事实上这很合理，如果换位思考，艾瑞克也许也不会雇佣自己，但是有什么不对劲。“等等，我杀了克劳这件事，除了你没有人知道了。”

“你认为是我把消息放出去的？”琳达失笑，“别那么幼稚，艾瑞克。你很擅长自己的工作，你……你可以说是我认识得最优秀的雇佣兵，我为什么要这么做？毁了你对我也没好处。”

艾瑞克没有理由怀疑琳达的话，那么除了琳达以外，就只剩下瓦坎达那群人知道是艾瑞克杀了克劳——操。没错，就是特查拉。他早就知道，除了特查拉以外谁还会如此费尽心思让他不爽。

“well，至少你可以最近低调一点，或者改个名字。他们不想雇佣Killmonger，但是很多人根本没见过你，你可以改一个‘友善’一点的名字……喂，艾瑞克，你要去哪？”琳达没有注意到艾瑞克表情的变化，她的话说到一半就看到艾瑞克气势汹汹地往外走去。

“hey，布莱克。很高兴见到你。”艾瑞克皮笑肉不笑地说，在这个角度布莱克看不到艾瑞克背在身后的手里正握着一把枪，而跟着艾瑞克走进来的琳达却看得一清二楚，而在她有机会制止艾瑞克之前，Killmonger已经迅速地举起了那只手，毫不犹豫地扣动了扳机。

“你她妈的什么毛病？”琳达大吼。

客厅里另外几个陌生人也没想到会发生这种事，但是杀手本能让他们没多想就举起了手中的枪，枪口纷纷对准了艾瑞克，而后者却毫不紧张，他举起掌心，把手上的枪扔到了地上，“不好意思，大家，私人恩怨。”他刻意地挤弄了一下眼睛，眼神飘向站在他身后的琳达，用嘴型无声地说，‘他搞了我的女人。’

对面的几个人仍然没有放下枪，但是艾瑞克却毫不在意，他转过身，好像无事发生一般，“我觉得你说得很对。”

“啥？”琳达还没完全从艾瑞克在她的安全屋里朝另外一个人的脑袋开了一枪这件事中缓过来。

“你刚才说我应该改个名字，我觉得这是个好主意。从现在开始，我就叫布莱克了，怎么样？”艾瑞克看了一眼手机，“据我所知，这批来自‘非洲’的文物将会在两个小时之后抵达博物馆，所以说，今晚你们就准备行动了是吧？我准备好了。”艾瑞克说。

 

那份报告的内容不能称得上出人意料，这毕竟是艾瑞克的报告，在最前面几页上有他最近一个月的具体行踪，看着就像是有人入侵了他的日程表一样。不过Shuri对此表示怀疑，艾瑞克齐尔蒙格不是那种有日程表的人。最后的一页详细地记录了在三天之前，位于下城区的一家小型私人博物馆遭遇的一次抢劫，四名劫匪闯进了那家博物馆，把原本用于展览的一批非洲文物全部偷走。目前四名劫匪的身份仍然未知——对于NYPD来说，在这份报告最后是四份档案，最上面的一份便是整个报告的主角，艾瑞克齐尔蒙格。他档案中有很多十年前的照片，他那时候还在军队中，一个士兵该有的样子。但是对于Shuri来说，却有些不一样，她没办法停下来想，那是她的堂兄十年前的样子，如果，仅仅是个假设，如果他在瓦坎达长大，那么他还会是“Killmonger”吗。也许这听起来有些奇怪，但是在Shuri还是艾瑞克的‘医生’的时候，她扫描过他的身体，不仅仅是身体内部的信息，还有他皮肤上的那些让人汗毛竖起的纹身，她数过，她的机器数过，数量超过三千。

这意味着艾瑞克至少夺取过三千人的生命。也许是在战场上，也许是在别处，他自己把这些人的生命变成一个一个的数字，然后刻在自己的身上。特查拉说，‘还有更好的方法来处理他。’但事实是，更好的方法是不存在的。每次Shuri看到艾瑞克身上的那些纹身，她知道自己的哥哥是活在愧疚之中的，她不知道艾瑞克在最终的战斗中和特查拉说了什么，但Shuri很清楚，艾瑞克的那些话在特查拉的心里留下了什么。也许在特查拉眼里那些不过是一个将死之人的临终之语，这也是为什么特查拉对此深信不疑，也许艾瑞克也没想过自己的那些话会起到什么作用，他说不定是真的准备好了面对死亡。又或者这一切都是一个谎言，他的那些话不过是用来操控人心的，用来操控特查拉的。

注意力都集中在这份‘无聊’报告上的Shuri没注意到特查拉已经不知何时站在自己身边了，她听到自己的老哥叫她名字的时候差点一激动把手边的咖啡杯打翻在地。

“你是怎么……？”特查拉看着屏幕上的报告，问道。

“有人搞错了。”Shuri把面前的那份报告关掉，看起来他哥已经阅读过一遍了。“有个菜鸟错误地把这份报告发给了我，看起来他们还是分不太清‘国王’和‘瓦坎达最聪明的人’之间的区别。”

“你不该看到这个的。”特查拉低下了头，他说，“我很抱歉。”

“老哥，拜托，我已经不是个小孩子了。”Shuri拍了拍自己兄长的肩膀，“你用不着对我说对不起，我是你的家人。但是你得明白，艾瑞克……”她想对特查拉说‘艾瑞克并不是你的家人’，但是她最终把话咽了回去，“你得明白，艾瑞克就是个定时炸弹。”

“是的，没错。”

“他又去抢劫博物馆了。”

“是啊。”

“非洲的文物。瓦坎达的文物。”

“嗯。”

“说不定那些文物中有一些是振金做的。”

“嗯。”

“你在听吗？”Shuri伸出手在特查拉眼前晃了晃。

“我在听，Shuri。”

“你准备做些什么吗？我是说，你已经派人跟在他的屁股后面盯着他了，那接下来呢？艾瑞克就像是‘不致命版本的克劳’，”她停顿了一下，想起了艾瑞克身上的那些纹身，“又或者是‘更加致命版本的克劳’？我也不知道他到底是什么了。”

“我会着手处理的。”特查拉说，他伸出手把在桌子边缘的咖啡杯向里面推了一下，然后朝自己的妹妹露出了微笑。

“你要怎么处理？”Shuri冲着特查拉离开的背影大喊，“你要知道‘和他聊天’并不算是解决办法！”但是她得到的回应只有特查拉挥动的手，Shuri不由地叹气，特查拉离开她的实验室之后，她把那份报告再次打开，盯着上面的文字自言自语道：“well，至少他这次没有杀任何人……对吧？”

 

他没有发出任何声音，那是特查拉黑豹战衣的功能，直到他踢到了一个空的易拉罐。他低下头，那个易拉罐已经被他踩扁，特查拉向客厅中间看去，环视着四周，这里不算是完全的‘有毒的环境’，只是……不那么整洁。散落的易拉罐，随手丢在地上的衣物，还有几个披萨的盒子摞在一起，这不是特查拉想象中自己会遇到的场景。

“琳达？”艾瑞克握着手柄，他没听到开门的声音，但是很明显有人进入了他的房子。这也太快了。他想，大概五分钟之前他家中所有的啤酒都被喝光了，于是琳达决定出门去买一点回来，但是这时间短得她可能连这个街区都走不出去，更别说找到一个杂货店了。他没花多少时间就意识到了站在自己背后的不是琳达，艾瑞克放下手柄，他的枪离他只有一步之遥， 如果他身后的人是想来杀他的，艾瑞克确信自己能在对方扣动扳机之前先射杀对方。

但是当他转过身，一抹黑色的身影出现在他的眼前，特查拉的身上闪着银色的光。瓦坎达的国王，正全副武装，站在艾瑞克安全屋的客厅中央。

艾瑞克一瞬间想过要扣动扳机，但是子弹多半会被那件战衣弹开，毫无意义，不是吗。

“你在这做什么，特查拉？除了做一个跟踪狂，你就没有别的更重要的事情要做了吗？”艾瑞克放下手里的枪，电视中发出了一个熟悉的声音，他转过身，看到屏幕中黑色的背景上出现了三个红色的字，‘你死了’。艾瑞克忍不住翻着白眼，嘴里低声咒骂着，这简直太棒了。

“我们需要谈谈。”特查拉说。

“不，我们不需要。”艾瑞克泄气地坐在沙发上，他伸手去拿旁边的啤酒，但是玻璃瓶中已经空空如也，艾瑞克有些愤怒地晃了晃酒瓶，然后把它扔在了地上。玻璃瓶砸在地毯上，发出一声沉闷的‘咚’。“你需要滚回瓦坎达，然后能离我多远就多远。”他拿起手柄，按下继续键，开始继续他的游戏，但是除了电视发出的声音以外，他身后的特查拉就像真的听从了他的意见消失了一样，艾瑞克有些不相信地转过头去——特查拉并没有离开。当然啦。国王陛下正站在客厅的一个柜子前面，他手里拿着一个摆在柜子上的小玩意，艾瑞克的肩膀紧绷了起来。他早就知道那是个馊主意，他不该把从博物馆里顺走的东西摆在明面上。

那是一个木制的雕像，不是很大，只有一根食指那么长，刻得也不甚精细，但是不知怎的，艾瑞克有点喜欢这个小玩意，所以他没有把这个不起眼的雕像连同其他从博物馆里偷出来的东西一起交给雇主，而是自己留了下来。这是他犯的第一个错误，而第二个，就是他把这个雕像摆在了客厅的柜子上。

“这是从哪里来的？”特查拉问。他的口气听起来就像是在审问犯人。

“ebay？”艾瑞克说。

特查拉没回应，这就是所谓的‘尴尬的沉默’，艾瑞克握着手柄歪歪扭扭地靠在沙发上，而特查拉握着那个雕像，站在客厅中央。他确定特查拉已经知道了他参与了一周之前的那次抢劫，但是艾瑞克并不准备承认，他确信自己没有留下任何证据，所以就连NYPD都不知道是他做的。他也只能选择相信特查拉也没有任何证据——但是那不重要，如果特查拉是过来把他抓回去的，那么他不会独自一个人过来，倒不是说他会把瓦坎达的军队带来，但是至少身边会跟着几个光头女人。

打破这个沉默的既不是艾瑞克，也不是国王陛下，而是‘真正的’琳达，他拎着一打啤酒，推开了没有上锁的门，她说：“hey，我回来了。”

特查拉身上的黑色战衣已经被他关闭，特查拉里面穿着剪裁合体的紫色外套。琳达打量着这个有些格格不入的’黑人‘，他身上的衣服显然看起来很昂贵，但是又不像是有钱的黑人穿衣的风格，更不用说在Harlem这一带街头上晃悠的黑人了。琳达也不说上来到底哪里不对，她看了看特查拉，“你是谁？”没得到回答的琳达又把头转向艾瑞克，“他是谁？”

“他是……”艾瑞克咀嚼着文字，“他是我的堂兄。特……特瑞。”

琳达放下手中的啤酒，疑惑地眨了几下眼睛：“你有一个叫特瑞的堂兄？”

“yeah。”艾瑞克耸耸肩。

“你有一个堂兄？”琳达又问了一遍。

“我当然有个堂兄。”艾瑞克说，“我又不是从石头里面蹦出来的。”

“不好意思，是我误会啦。我完全以为你是从石头里蹦出来的呢。艾瑞克。”琳达哼了一声。她转向特查拉，问道，“那么‘堂兄’是来做什么的？你想留下来吃晚饭还是什么吗？”

听到这句话艾瑞克几乎从沙发上跳起来，他踩着沙发走到琳达身边，把那个姑娘拽过来搂在怀里，低头给了她一个黏糊糊的吻。琳达闭起了眼睛，但是艾瑞克却悄悄地看向特查拉，国王陛下的眼神没有躲闪，反而像是上次钳住他手腕的那只手一样，死死地盯着艾瑞克，两个人的眼神相交的时候，艾瑞克突然起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他扫兴地推开琳达，说道，“不管他是来做什么的，‘特瑞’现在都准备回去了。而且，”艾瑞克摇了摇头，“你是什么意思，什么叫做晚饭？我们根本没有晚饭那种东西。”

“我们当然有晚饭了，”琳达说，她指着角落里的盒子，“我们晚上吃……披萨。”

“我们一整天都在吃披萨。”艾瑞克说。

“那又怎样？”琳达转动着眼珠。

这不是特查拉想象中自己会遇到的场景。特查拉再次想。在毫无意义的斗嘴之中，特查拉开了口，他说，“我很愿意留下来吃晚饭。”

斗嘴继续持续了几十秒，艾瑞克先闭上了嘴。就像是电影慢镜头一样，他缓慢地把目光转向特查拉，脸上布满的表情也慢慢堆积起来，他说，“什么！？”

这所谓的‘晚饭’很诡异，还有什么比和瓦坎达的国王围坐在茶几旁吃披萨还要更诡异的晚饭呢。当然除此之外，艾瑞克还有一点享受其中，而这一点他确保自己不会跟任何人提起，包括琳达在内，更别提国王陛下本人。这样的想法让艾瑞克更加不爽了，事实上，他很享受特查拉在他的身边。那说明他完全地失去了拒绝回到瓦坎达的理由，这让他现在想把茶几掀翻，然后夺门而去。琳达看起来也挺高兴的，他的堂兄‘特瑞’正在说他来自亚特兰大，他说‘那里和纽约不是很一样’。很显然这位瓦坎达的国王自己做了点调查，在他眼里亚特兰大相对于美国可能就是瓦坎达相对于非洲。

压死骆驼的最后一根稻草是艾瑞克突然想到，在特查拉年幼的时候，他应该也是和自己的家人，他的妹妹，母亲，父亲这样围坐在餐桌周围，聊着天。特查卡这时也许就会和他的儿子聊到美国。不知道在特查卡漫长的一生之中，他有没有，哪怕一次想过到自己死在异乡的弟弟，以及自己弟弟年幼的儿子，他有没有想过把这一切说出来。也许有，也许没有，没有人会知道。他确实知道的是，他被抛弃了，无论他的父亲当年做了什么，仍是孩子的尼贾达卡是无辜的，但是他还是被瓦坎达抛弃了。

他们的这顿晚餐结束得很突然，琳达接到了一个电话，接着她就离开了，在离开之前，她亲吻了一下艾瑞克的脸颊。现在在这间并不是很宽敞的安全屋中，就只剩下艾瑞克和特查拉两个人了。就是现在了，艾瑞克几乎知道特查拉要说什么，还是那些他熟悉的废话，‘回到瓦坎达’，‘停手吧’，‘瓦坎达永远欢迎你’——操，这听起来就他妈的像某次奥运会上的主题曲。奥运会，哈。艾瑞克突然想到，如果世界人民知道瓦坎达到底是一个什么样的国家之后，说不定真的要在瓦坎达举办奥运会了。

“在你开始那些陈词滥调之前……”艾瑞克开了口，但是他看到特查拉举起了一只手，在他眼前握成了拳头，那意味着’闭嘴‘，军队的手势。

“你听到什么声音了吗？”特查拉压低声音说道。

一开始艾瑞克以为这是特查拉在耍什么花样，但是他很快就意识到了，的确有些异常的声音，要不是艾瑞克忙于愤怒，他早该注意到了。这栋安全屋是只有一层的房屋——这样说起来似乎并没有那么安全了，客厅的窗户就对着街道，窗帘紧闭，但是艾瑞克能从浅色的窗帘外看到一些模糊的人影和车辆。而那些闪烁着的灯光——艾瑞克知道他们是什么，他和特查拉迅速地对视了一眼，互相说道：“趴下！”

特查拉口中的‘趴下’肯定和艾瑞克的不太一样，比起简单地卧倒，国王陛下直接扑到了艾瑞克身上，他拽着艾瑞克躲到了沙发后面，而那个可怜的沙发显然不能完全阻挡住所有的子弹。特查拉身上的黑豹战衣已经激活，他背对着窗户，挡在艾瑞克和沙发中间，并且把手上的那串珠子摘了下来一分为二，他把这两部分手链分别贴在了艾瑞克的胸口和后背上，那串手链立刻生成了一部分战衣。

“还只是原型机。”特查拉说。

毕竟子弹不是无限的，这些人手里的枪数量再多，混乱地扫射也会因为换弹夹而停止，特查拉和艾瑞克有了一点短暂地喘息时间。

“你留在这里，我去解决他们。”特查拉按着艾瑞克的肩膀，说道。

“什么？”艾瑞克很不满，“听着，黑豹，我不需要你的保护。”

“我不是在保护你，我是在保护他们。”特查拉看着艾瑞克手里的枪，他说，“除非是漏网之鱼闯了进来，我希望你不要开枪。”

蹲在沙发后面握着枪地艾瑞克很不爽，非常不爽。他看着一身黑豹战衣的特查拉冲了出去，很快外面就响起了打斗的声音。而特查拉做得实在是太好了，没有人闯进来，这让艾瑞克更加烦躁了。他现在也能冲出去加入战局，但是敌方的数量让他有些担忧——他不会有事，但是子弹不长眼，他也许会受伤。他身上现在可以没有金豹战衣，只有一个，他低头看了看自己身上的那两片布，他只有一个原型机，又或者你可以叫这玩意残次品。

战斗很快地结束了。现代兵器在瓦坎达的未来科技之下毫无还手的余地，艾瑞克走出房屋，看到外面一片狼藉，地面上躺着几十名敌人，如果站在特查拉位置上的人是艾瑞克，那么这些人已经都是尸体了，但是显然瓦坎达的国王不会杀人。

“你不需要保护他们。”艾瑞克说，“他们都是雇佣杀手，他们是来杀我的。”也许这些人身上没有艾瑞克那些纹身，但是他们都是在无辜的鲜血中浸泡过的人。

“我知道。”特查拉说，“所以说，你现在想和我谈谈了吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

艾瑞克手里拿着那串‘原型机’珠子，坐在低矮的围墙上看着‘风景’。瓦坎达的战机在他的头顶上悬停着，投射下来一束光线，正好照在艾瑞克的身上，他知道上面有人在盯着他，防止他在国王陛下和CIA的人交涉时逃跑。但是艾瑞克现在才不准备逃跑，瓦坎达的国王和CIA的探员争执实在是一个不能错过的‘风景’。他不是真的在意他们的谈话，CIA或者是瓦坎达，他们都是艾瑞克的敌人。被CIA带走也许还会好一点，从美国人的监狱中逃出去可比从瓦坎达逃出去简单得不止一星半点，他想把自己的精力放在别的地方，也许观察一下那些被警察带走的雇佣杀手，他想知道是谁花了这么大的手笔来要他的命。他做雇佣兵这些年的确制造了很多敌人，只是他一时也想不起来现在最想要他命的人是谁——毕竟在艾瑞克敌人的清单中，第一名和第二名都已经在眼前了。

不过没过多久，艾瑞克就被瓦坎达国王和那个CIA的矮子探员之间的对话吸引了，出乎意料得有些好笑。两方简洁地讨论了一下这些雇佣杀手的真实身份——CIA对此毫无头绪，这些人没有任何的共同特征。就好像有人贴出了一张海报，‘征集雇佣杀手’，于是全美国所有马戏团的精神病态杀手都来应征了一样。这也是特查拉能迅速解决掉这些人的原因，这些人没有任何合作和配合，如同临时组建出来的一个杀人小队。现在艾瑞克甚至觉得这些人是某种‘联盟’，这么多年艾瑞克招惹过的人终于忍不住了，不知怎么他们同时出现在同一个匿名互助协会上，在发言的时候发现他们有一个共同的敌人，艾瑞克史蒂文斯，AKA the Killmonger。与其在匿名协助协会上大谈特谈艾瑞克是怎么惹到他们的，这些人决定去他的匿名协会，去他的艾瑞克齐尔蒙格，就是现在，就在今晚，他们要一起把艾瑞克找到然后在他身上开百八十个的弹孔。

——事实大概不是这样的，但是这是艾瑞克能想到的一群三流杀手出现在自己家门口最好的解释了。

现在特查拉和罗斯探员的对话进入到了有趣的阶段。他们在讨论艾瑞克的处理办法，仿佛艾瑞克不在现场一样——就像是他们两个在讨论今晚要怎么处理那块肋排，是把它塞进烤箱还是把它插在烤架上。无论怎么样，那块肋排的命运都是被人吃掉。

罗斯探员说要把艾瑞克带走，他没说要怎么处理艾瑞克，也许是觉得没必要，也许是他自己也不知道上面会下什么命令。

而特查拉说，不。

他太好预测了。艾瑞克顺着那束光线向上看去，那架战机仍然在那，只是这道光过于明亮，艾瑞克无法看到上面有什么人，也许只有一个驾驶员，也许——按照这艘战机的规模，特查拉在上面藏了一个军队也说不定。一旦CIA的有任何行动，下一秒罗斯探员就会看到一群光头女人举着他叫不上来名字的武器向他们袭击了。艾瑞克非常期待这个画面，瓦坎达的军队在美国本土袭击CIA和警察，这会是明天的头条新闻中的头条新闻。

“……国王陛下，这里是美国本土，而他，”罗斯探员指着一旁的艾瑞克，“是一名美国人，他是在我们的管辖范围内的，无论怎样，CIA会把他带走。”

哦。‘无论怎样’。他说‘无论怎样’。艾瑞克不知道罗斯探员脑中的这句话是什么意思，反正肯定不是‘就算和瓦坎达的国王还有他的皇家卫士开战我们也要抓到艾瑞克齐尔蒙格’的意思。埃弗雷特罗斯可是在瓦坎达见过这些人战斗时的样子，那么他现在这么说多半是期望这位国王陛下可以讲讲道理。而现在没有任何人比艾瑞克更清楚，特查拉不会在任何关于艾瑞克的事情上讲道理。

“所以说这是你们的国内事务。”

“是的！”罗斯探员急切地说，但是他眨了眨眼睛，或者说不是？

“我以为FBI会处理国内的事务。那意味着你们CIA在他身上没有管辖权限。”特查拉说。

艾瑞克需要一桶爆米花。

“他不仅是美国人，他还是瓦坎达人。”罗斯说，他脸上显出担忧的神情，他知道自己在往一个特查拉设下的陷阱中走去，但是他就是停不下来。

“那么作为瓦坎达的国王，我要求把‘这名罪犯’带回瓦坎达进行审判。”

特查拉管他叫‘罪犯’。这是事实，艾瑞克很清楚，但是他不知道自己为什么会有些沮丧。

“你知道美国和瓦坎达之间是没有引渡协议的。”罗斯探员一定对于当时特查拉拒绝引渡艾瑞克非常愤怒，以至于他现在把这句话又再次扔回了特查拉的脸上。

“我们不需要引渡协议。”特查拉仍然保持着那份自信，国王的自信，就好像一切都在他的掌控之中，而任何事情都不能破坏他的计划。“他没有处在政府的监管之中，他……”特查拉转头看向艾瑞克，“他在大街上。”

罗斯探员就像是不相信最后那句话出于瓦坎达国王止口一样，他皱着眉头，不知道该做出什么样的回应。

“而且我也不是很相信你们的监管力度，巴恩斯从你们手上逃脱了，克劳也是在你的眼皮底下逃掉了。我不能把他交给你，你们把他也弄丢的风险实在是太大了。”特查拉说道。

也许罗斯探员不知道巴恩斯和克劳这两个人在哪，但是艾瑞克可清楚得很，他们都在瓦坎达，只不过一个在冷冻舱中，而另一个——在焚尸炉里，或者直接捐给了瓦坎达的医院。艾瑞克脑子里已经出现了罗斯探员得知到这件事之后的表情——

“但是……”

“没有但是。”特查拉说，“罗斯探员，我会把他带回瓦坎达的，你阻止不了我的。当然，你尽可以试一试。”

他仍然坐在那里。艾瑞克计算着他从CIA的包围圈和头顶那架瓦坎达战机的围堵之下成功逃走的几率——他完全不需要计算，任何有脑子的人都知道，成功率是零。就像特查拉说得一样，他不只是说给罗斯听的，也是说给一旁伺机而动的艾瑞克听的。

‘你可以逃走，你尽可以试一试。’

所以说，现在他要再次回到瓦坎达了。艾瑞克希望自己可以说出，‘我甚至有点想念那个地方了’这种话，但是事实并不如此。

 

瓦坎达，仍然是那个相同的瓦坎达。只是这次，特查拉没有把他关起来，他不再是被‘自宅监禁’在王宫之中，特查拉允许他在王宫的大部分地区行动，当然有一些地点除外，比如说Shuri的实验室。另外他也可以离开这里，只是艾瑞克不被允许离开首都。现在艾瑞克知道他自己在什么阶段了，之前是‘自宅监禁’，现在他已经被‘保释’了。 

这里并不是一个让人不舒服的地方，除了有一点热，但是他可以随时随地躲进房间中去吹冷气，所以最后一点缺点也没有了。而且瓦坎达的的确确拥有世界上最美的黄昏，艾瑞克回来之后又去了那个悬崖几次，在相同的位置，观看了几次黄昏，他也许永远不会对这个景色赶到厌烦，这一切会变得更加让人心情舒畅，如果他身后没有站着几个瓦坎达士兵的话。这些士兵是真的无时无刻都在跟着艾瑞克，甚至在艾瑞克洗澡的时候都有一个人会跟着他进浴室，艾瑞克无法理解这些人在想什么，他们难道以为艾瑞克会光着屁股从浴室的窗户翻出去吗？然后好让整个瓦坎达王宫的人来看一看他的屁股？

他需要跟特查拉说一下这个问题。

说到特查拉，他出现的次数比之前艾瑞克被监禁的时候还少了，毕竟他是个国王，他得做国王该做的事。他现在也不需要作为一个信使来给艾瑞克讲外面发生的事，现在艾瑞克只需要自己看新闻就可以了。但是特查拉的确出现过几次，他们会闲聊，就好像是真正的家人一样。（反正看特查拉的样子，他估计是这么认为的。）而且有几次特查拉甚至提议，让艾瑞克和他一起共进晚餐——不要想多了，和特查拉共进晚餐意味着餐桌上还有国王他妈和国王他妹。没错，家庭聚餐。

在艾瑞克小的时候，他总是会想到瓦坎达，自己家人一起围坐在桌前吃饭时的场景，他永远在羡慕其他的孩子还有这样的机会，而不是和其他五个小孩子挤在一个狭小的卧室里，一张桌子上甚至摆不下五个餐盘，总有一个人会被迫蹲在角落里吃饭。但是现在的艾瑞克已经早就过了会羡慕家庭聚餐的年纪，而且现在如果他和特查拉一家三口坐在同一张桌子上吃饭会发生什么呢？最好的结果是艾瑞克掀桌而去，这还是最好的结果，至于其他可能发生的状况，艾瑞克想都不愿意想。

很无聊。在瓦坎达待了几周之后，艾瑞克觉得自己已经无聊到爆炸了。他没有什么事情可以做，他去过了王宫中所有能去的地方，大多数时间他都和训练中的士兵混在一起，这就是他的运动了。艾瑞克没花多久就意识到了这些士兵想和他战斗，不管怎样他还是那个‘打败了特查拉的人’，差一点，就差一点。很多人没有机会挑战国王（也没有权利），所以他们只好选择最接近的那一个。也就是艾瑞克。这些士兵一个接一个地开始向他发起挑战，艾瑞克也都悉数同意，并且享受着这个过程。他是不能随便地去找国王陛下打一架，但是他能在这里把国王陛下的士兵打得落花流水也不是件坏事。不能杀掉战败者是有些令人失望，但是他还没有蠢到在瓦坎达肆意杀人，那他就真的再也没有机会离开这里了。

艾瑞克很强，但他不是无敌的，即使当他打败自己对手的时候，他有时也会受伤，断掉的肋骨，出其不意的开放性伤口，这是他唯一可以去Shuri的实验室是的机会，他可以随便去一家诊所，但是他至少是半个皇族，公主殿下亲自为他医治也不是什么大不了的。而且他看得出来，Shuri一点也不喜欢他的到访。

“这次又怎么了？”看到那张一点也让人开心不起来的脸，身后还跟着几个士兵，Shuri甚至没有停下手里的工作。

“肩膀。”艾瑞克说，他活动了一下手臂，疼痛清晰地从上面传来，“我觉得可能断掉了。”

Shuri转过头去，她盯着艾瑞克所谓‘断掉的肩膀’，不用扫描仪她也可以确定那绝对不是一个断掉的肩膀该有的样子。她叹了一口气，虽然很不情愿，但是越快地处理完这个家伙，她就可以越快地返回自己的研究之中。

“你知道，你完全可以去找一个真正的医生。”Shuri叫他坐下，手里拿着扫描仪器开始查看艾瑞克的肩膀。

“yeah，我当然可以。”艾瑞克话只说了一半。

Shuri看着扫描的结果，他的肩膀没有断掉，但是肌肉和关节都有受损，她查看着这些结果，等了半天艾瑞克也没有把话说完。

“但是……？”

“但是我一点都不想。”艾瑞克随意地说。他把自己屁股底下的椅子往前挪了挪，更加靠近Shuri了，他笑嘻嘻得把脸凑过去，“真正的医生应该医治真正的患者，但是我可不是一个真正的患者。”

Shuri应该在艾瑞克第一次出现在这里的时候就知道，他来这的唯一原因就是想浪费自己的时间。她真希望艾瑞克可以去找她哥哥的麻烦，不过特查拉可能比Shuri更难找一些，议事厅的守卫也不会轻易地放艾瑞克进来。Shuri现在特别后悔，当艾瑞克拖着一条断掉的腿到她实验室的门口时，守卫拦住了他，因为这里不是他可以随意进入的地方，但是Shuri心软了，而且艾瑞克当时腿部的伤口是真的惨不忍睹，他不肯告诉Shuri是什么造成的，不过搞清楚发生了什么对于她来说不是难事，很快她就发现这是犀牛踩踏造成的开放性伤口，他的腿骨甚至从伤口处戳了出来。那是艾瑞克第一次过来，从那以后，Shuri的实验室对于他来说就变成了他最喜欢的酒吧，想什么时候来，就什么时候来。

“你的肩膀没有断掉，否则你现在估计会疼得哭天喊地。”Shuri没好气地说，她打开自己工作台的抽屉，从里面拿出一个皱巴巴的盒子，递给了艾瑞克，“那儿只有点些肌肉损伤，你回去休息一阵子就会好了。”

“这是啥？”艾瑞克接过那个盒子，它不像是原本的包装，更像是什么糖果的盒子，“什么瓦坎达产的高科技药物吗？”

“不，”Shuri撇撇嘴，“这是Advil。”

……

“止痛片？”艾瑞克把盒子打开，他看到了里面蓝色的药片。“你是认真的吗？”

Shuri可以告诉他，他肩膀上的伤只需要止痛片就可以了，但是她没有这么说，艾瑞克也从来没对她友善过。“我非常认真。反正你也不是一个真正的患者，我也不是一个真正的医生，你到我这来，这里就只有止痛片。忍着吧！”

眼看着一场无意义的争吵即将开始，特查拉的出现阻止了这一切。

“老哥！”Shuri如同看到救星一样，“快告诉我艾瑞克谋杀了什么刚出生的小狗，你过来是准备把他带走塞进牢房中，然后直接扔掉牢房的钥匙。”

特查拉疑惑地转头看向艾瑞克，但是后者却只是耸了耸肩。

“不。”特查拉说，但接着，他又摇了摇头，“是的。”

“什么叫做‘是的’？”Shuri突然紧张起来，“天哪，他不会真的杀了什么小狗吧？”

不用看向艾瑞克，特查拉也知道他的堂弟翻了白眼。

“别激动，”特查拉说，“我不认为，呃，他谋杀了小狗。如果他真的这么做了，我相信我会知道的。”

Shuri松了一大口气，至少瓦坎达的小狗们还活得好好的，“那老哥你是来做什么的？”

“我有事需要和艾瑞克说。”特查拉说道，他看向艾瑞克，“走吧，我们到外面去。”

“太棒了。”Shuri看着站起来的艾瑞克，她冲着自己的堂兄挥挥手，“别再回来啦。”

 

艾瑞克以为这还是一次什么家庭谈话，但是特查拉没有把他带回自己的住处，或者其他什么地方，而是直接去了议事厅。当然那些长老都不在，空荡荡的大厅只有一把王座，艾瑞克有机会坐上去过，它比看起来要舒适得多。所以说那些什么王座坐起来都很不舒服的屁话都是假的。艾瑞克盯着那个王座几秒钟，而特查拉却没有径直走过去，反而坐在了旁边的长老椅子上。

“想坐上去吗？”特查拉问。

艾瑞克转过去看着那只黑豹，他试图在自己的堂兄脸上看出什么其他的深意，但是特查拉的表情平静，实在看不出任何端倪的艾瑞克摇摇头，坐到了特查拉对面的椅子上，他说，“nah，下次吧。”

“我把你叫过来，是有一个任务。”特查拉解释道，他打开自己手上的珠子，上面出现了一个年轻男孩的图像，“或者更像是一个请求。”

请求。这个词可不会从一个国王嘴中冒出来，现在特查拉得到了他的注意力，虽然艾瑞克想直接拒绝，但是他想先听一听特查拉准备说些什么。

“他的名字叫做Lekan，在一周前他的父亲被杀，而他和他的母亲被困在一处交战区中的小镇里。”特查拉说，“这是一次营救任务，你的——我们的任务是把他安全地带回瓦坎达。”

“难道你认为随便救几个非洲小孩我就会乖乖地听话任你摆布吗？特查拉，如果你真的这么认为的话你可是……”

“他不是什么普通的非洲小孩。”在艾瑞克说出什么难听的话之前，特查拉打断了他，他知道艾瑞克很愤怒，他也知道愤怒源自哪里，也许他永远不能让艾瑞克心中的愤怒消失，但是至少——“他的父亲是瓦坎达派过去的一名间谍，很多年前的事情了。你知道世界各地都有瓦坎达的间谍，他们只有一个任务，观察。通常情况下，他们不会干涉任何事情，但是自从，自从几个月前，我更改了他们的任务目标，这些间谍会在自己的能力范围内帮助我们的同胞。但是如果一旦状况变得糟糕，命令是立刻撤离，但是没人想到那里的状况急转直下，在我们反应过来之前，Lekan的父亲就已经被杀了。”

这并不是一个很困难的选择。艾瑞克想去把那个孩子救下来，这个叫做Lekan的男孩就像是当年的艾瑞克，除了比他大了十岁以外，但是这没有任何区别，那仍然是一个身处异乡完全不知道自己已经深陷在战争之中的孩子，如果把他留在那里，这个孩子要么是死在那里，要么是在将来成为像艾瑞克这样的人——他对现在的自己没有任何不满，但是艾瑞克从来没有一刻对自己的所作所为感到骄傲，他只是做了他必须要做的事。但是另一方面，如果艾瑞克想到了这些，那么特查拉也一定想到了。艾瑞克觉得特查拉是在操纵着自己，强迫自己玩他的某种心理游戏，他知道特查拉的目的不止是救下那个孩子，他想从艾瑞克这里得到什么。

“只是一个孩子罢了。”艾瑞克说着违心的话，“救一个孩子能改变什么吗？如果那里是个战区，那就意味着有无数的孩子都在走向死亡。”

“这是一个开始。”特查拉的声音很轻，轻到艾瑞克甚至需要集中精力去听，“任何事情都需要一个开始。”

“你可以派你的军队过去，或者那些女人。”艾瑞克说。

“没错，我可以。但是他们也许会失败。”特查拉说，“但是我们不会。”

艾瑞克轻哼了一声。什么叫做‘我们不会失败’，特查拉是在说他自己从没失败过吗？反正肯定不是在说艾瑞克，因为他失败了，每一件事都被他搞砸了。他没有成功地杀死特查拉，甚至没能让自己成功地死掉。那可能是他一生中最大的失败了。

“那你女朋友呢？”艾瑞克说，“她叫什么来着？Nakia？你可以派你的女朋友去，我相信她比那些流水线里出来的士兵要好多了吧。”

特查拉沉默了几秒钟，他缓慢地说道，“她……在地球的另一边执行其他的任务。而且，”特查拉低下头，“我们分开了。”

“……恭喜她啊。”艾瑞克还不是很适应和特查拉谈这种事情，他甚至不确定自己在说什么，“恭喜她终于……呃，摆脱了你这个糟糕的男朋友？”

他一说完就后悔了，他怎么可能会知道特查拉是不是一个糟糕的男朋友。糟糕的国王，没错，糟糕的堂兄，没错，糟糕的男朋友……天哪。

“我替她……谢谢你。”特查拉说。

……

这实在有些过于尴尬了。艾瑞克现在希望自己根本没提起过Nakia，他到底脑子什么毛病在这个时候提特查拉的女朋友——well，现在是前女友了。

“不管怎样，你可以亲自过去，再带上那个叫Okoye的人，我觉得你们两个就足够了。你不需要我。而且，为什么非得是我？”艾瑞克一副‘不管你怎么说，我已经下定决心了’的模样，他倒是想知道特查拉还能说些什么，或者做些什么，特查拉也许表面看上去是个冷静克制的人，但是艾瑞克知道他可不止表面看上去得那么简单。

“因为我信任你。”特查拉说。

也许是特查拉一本正经的脸，又或者是真的有一个孩子命悬一线，艾瑞克对于特查拉说的这个笑话根本笑不出来。他刚刚说了啥？瓦坎达的国王对那个差点杀掉他夺走他王位的人，那个自称是‘杀人魔’的艾瑞克说，‘我信任你’。如果这不是一个笑话，那么特查拉可能真的不太正常。

“我知道你心存疑惑。”特查拉说，他坐在艾瑞克的对面，双手握在一起，“但是我说的是实话。在这次营救行动之后，无论成功与否，你随时都可以离开瓦坎达。”特查拉看到了艾瑞克吃惊的表情，他接着说了下去，“瓦坎达是你的家，如果你选择离开，我尊重你的决定，当然你也可以随时回来，这里的大门永远向你敞开。”

艾瑞克的大脑飞速地转动着，他想知道特查拉是什么意思，他根本不可能是真心放艾瑞克走，也许他已经做好了什么准备，也许他确信自己能在这次任务中感化艾瑞克，无论是什么，特查拉肯定不可能就这么轻易地放他走，也许是像上次一样，派一堆人监视着他，要不然特查拉怎么可能会知道自己安全屋的所在地。

“你就不怕我出去会大开杀戒？”艾瑞克试探性地问。

“你会这么做吗？”特查拉冷静地说，“我相信你自己能做决定。还有，我现在就需要你的答案，Lekan没有太多时间了，你需要在一个小时之内作出决定。如果你仍然拒绝的话，那么恐怕你需要继续在瓦坎达待上一阵子了。”

离开议事厅，艾瑞克甚至都不知道自己在往哪里走去，那些原本跟着他的士兵也不在了，艾瑞克倒是有些不习惯了。人就是这种生物，就算是手铐脚链戴久了估计都能习惯。在半个小时漫无目的行走之后，艾瑞克发现自己走到了皇家花园之中，种植心形草的地方。他虽然把这些神秘的紫色植物都毁掉了，但是显然瓦坎达的科技已经足够发达到克隆出心形草了，不知道为什么，这个时候花园之中空无一人，艾瑞克蹲下来，看着这些植物，他突然想再次见父亲一面，他心里有太多问题了。

艾瑞克又继续在花园中坐了几分钟，他在这里思考着问题的答案。理性告诉他，他该跟着特查拉去营救那个男孩，但是……突然的脚步声让艾瑞克回过神来，有人过来了。艾瑞克的职业习惯让他立刻站起身躲了起来，他不需要躲着，皇家花园并不是什么禁区，说来也奇怪，艾瑞克之前毁掉了所有的心形草，但是这里却是允许他过来的区域之一。他躲在黑暗之中，听到了一个熟悉的声音，是Shuri，那他更没有必要躲着了。说不定他还可以说服Shuri把他埋进沙子中，好让他可以和自己的父亲再次对话。

但是另外一个他不是很熟悉的声音阻止了艾瑞克，他小心翼翼地探出头去，确保自己不会被发现，Shuri不是一个人，她身后还跟着——是Nakia。特查拉不是说她在地球的另一边执行任务吗？他在撒谎？艾瑞克心想，他撒这种谎有什么目的，又不是说艾瑞克在意Nakia究竟身在何处。

“他回来了？特查拉把他带回来的？”Nakia说。

“是啊，”Shuri的声音听起来有气无力，“他回瓦坎达快一个月啦，天天和那些士兵打架，你知道吗？他回来之后第二天，就去找犀牛打架去了，结果他拖着一条快被踩烂的腿过来找我。”Shuri缩了缩肩膀，“每次一想到那个场景，我都浑身不舒服。”

“不过我还是很奇怪，特查拉竟然会放心让他离开。‘杀人魔’，天，他的名字叫‘杀人魔’。”他听到了Nakia的笑声。

两个人一边说着话一边朝着花园里面走去，现在艾瑞克可以悄无声息地绕过他们离开这里了，他觉得实在是没必要继续听女孩们的悄悄话了。

“……我可是在他的血液里注射了几百万个纳米机器人，这些小东西会一直在他的血液里面，我可以监视他的一举一动。”已经快走到出口的艾瑞克停了下来，Shuri的话让他僵在了原地，在最开始，他不能处理Shuri的话，她在说什么，什么纳米机器人，什么监视，“那些东西会永远地在他身体中……我可以知道他具体的位置。我知道，我知道，那只是个原型机，但是总得放在人身体里做实验，他是个完美的实验体……”

 

他觉得有些冷。当然这不太可能，因为他站在阳光下，而这里是瓦坎达，他不可能会感到寒冷。

是特查拉。没错，仅仅让人监视着自己还不够，他还把追踪器放在了自己的身体里，所以所有的‘我会还你自由’全是假的，特查拉口中的每一个字，都是谎言。他永远都不会放自己走，艾瑞克回想起了特查拉的话，‘世界各地都有瓦坎达的间谍’。这从一开始就是他的计划。到底有没有一句话是真心的，当他道歉的时候特查拉是不是也在想着如何控制着自己，当他说‘我信任你’的时候是不是内心在窃喜，这个残忍的雇佣兵，这个自称是‘杀人魔’的家伙，在心里是怎样开始动摇的。他一定是对自己的计划非常自豪，毕竟特查拉距离他想要的东西是如此接近了，艾瑞克就近在咫尺。

又是那种感觉。他刚刚从冷冻舱里出来的时候，特查拉说，‘我会把你带回来’。

他肺中的空气似乎被抽走了。

他无法呼吸。

距离一个小时的时限还有十分钟，艾瑞克回到了议事厅，他发现特查拉坐在了王座之上。

“你想好了吗？”他问。

“我想好了。”艾瑞克说，他抬头看着瓦坎达的国王，“我会跟你过去，我会把那个孩子救回来。”

我会杀了你。特查拉，我会杀了你，然后我会把你刻在身上。

他看到了特查拉的笑，里面似乎有着些微的真诚。


End file.
